The adventures of IronDad and SpiderSon
by SpideySuit
Summary: Peter Parker and Tony Stark relationship begins to grow when Peter decides that he can do whatever he wants, what he doesn't know is that there is someone that can take care of him. Hero or not. Father/Son. This story may contain spanking in later chapters, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Tony's POV

He didn't understand why he felt like this. He was Tony Stark aka Iron Man. He'd never been in a situation like this before. He was scared. Not for his own life, it was for the kid's. He didn't know when it begun but he realized that life without him would be no life.

He didn't know when he started to care. When Spider man caught his attention, he started to follow him around, and then he realized that he was just a kid. He appeared of being a 15-year-old kid. So, he started to research about his life. He discovered that he was Peter Parker, the son of Richard and Mary Parker. He knew them a long time ago, they died. An accident it said. They were not his friends but he knew that they worked for his nemesis Norman Osborn. He always respected them, their research was amazing. Such some brilliant minds. That got Tony's attention. He wanted to know more about the kid, he didn't know why. He lived with his aunt and uncle, the last died last year. The kid had a difficult life.

He was an excellent student. He realized, he studied in Midtown high school and was an asset of the Decathlon team. What a nerd, he thought. Just like him. He saw potential on the kid, as a hero and as a person. He wanted to meet him, but he didn't know how. Then the thing with the Capitan occurred and he found an opportunity to talk to him and know what he was thinking being spiderman.

He decided to visit him with the excuse of giving him an internship in his company, but what he really wanted was to him to help him. By the videos he saw the kid was strong. And had the ability of climbing walls. He stopped robberies and helped the little guy. It was a good place to start.

When he confronted the kid about being spiderman, he denied it. Then I found his suit, it was a onesie, something that wasn't protecting him. Peter told him that he wanted to help others, with his powers, it made him feel a better person. He wasn't into sports, he was a nerd. And had a horrible life, and the only thing that he wanted was to help the people that needed to be saved. I liked that guy.

Then he got hurt in the mission with the other avengers, and I understood that I didn't want him to get hurt, but he would never stop being spiderman, If I was him I wouldn't either. So, I was happy with him doing stuff for the little guy.

I didn't want to get attached to him. He didn't deserve me. So, I distanced myself from the boy, having Happy doing the hard job for me. I gave him a suit. With a tracker, and an AI that he named Karen. So, the kid would be safe, but he thought that he could do more stuff than just helping the little guy. He got cocky, and reckless and now we got in a situation where I didn't know what to do.

Peter's POV

He was having a little fun in this party, when his spider sense went off. He needed to know what was happening. So, he went outside, and heard people talking far away. So, he followed the voices, making Ned to cover for him. Of course, Ned helped him. He got into his spider suit, and looked around. And saw some lighting. _There it is._ Peter thought.

He realized that this guys where selling guns, but not the kind you saw in any gun shop. The were powerful, high-tech, that he have never seen before.

He decided to stay hidden, to listen a little bit more about the plans that they had. When the deal was almost closed he tripped. And everyone saw the spiderman.

"You sold me Toomes". Aaron Davis, the buyer told the seller and his friend.

"I didn't do anything, Aaron. He must have followed you" Toomes said calmly to the guy. "But it doesn't matter I'm going to take care of this bug"

"I'm not a bug, I'm a spider, an arachnid" Peter told everyone.

"Kid, this is not the moment for jokes, you're in big trouble, walk away this is not your business" Said Jackson Brice, an associate of Toomes.

"This may not be my job, but you guys are doing some stupid stuff right here, this is illegal." Peter said, attacking the men with his webs.

The fight between Spiderman and the sellers begun. Spiderman shooting webs, and them shooting with their powerful weapons. Spiderman didn't get hurt at all, he was so flexible and quick to get shoot. So Toomes, went for a suit that had wings. Spiderman and this bird suit guy begun to fight. Toomes, decided to fly and Spiderman followed him around. Till he shoot a web to the mans suit. Toomes flew and when Peter tried to attack him again. His suit took off by a parachute. He began to lose control and Toomes escaped .

"Karen what's happening"

"Peter, calm down. You're falling down and only making this worse for you"

Peter got trapped in the parachute, he began to panic because he was falling, the only thing that saved him was that he got into a lake. But as he was afraid, he couldn't move to the surface. He thought that this was it, and he was going to die, when something pulled him up. He relaxed a little bit.

Tony's POV

When I got Peter out of the lake I felt relieved. He was fine. He was alive. When anger begun to come to the surface.

"What were you thinking SPIDER?" Tony yelled at Peter, Peter on the other hand was trying to relax. He felt so helpless down there.

"I was trying to stop some-" Tony cut him. "You were fighting with a guy that had wings, what happened with the Spiderman that wanted to help the little guy?"

"Let me explain, Mr. Stark. I don't know why are you so mad"

"Kid, you almost died. How can I not be mad?"

"I was totally in control, Mr. Stark". I decided to stop talking. Why did the kid think that he couldn't do wrong?. He almost died. When his spider-alarm went off. He put his suit and went looking for his spiderman. He was scared. He didn't know what to do. The kid almost died. If he was his kid. He would be very sorry right now. But he wasn't his kid, he couldn't do that to him. But I could take his suit, and ground him. No I cant do that either. Fuck kid, what do you do this to me?.

"Peter, you were not in control, I can assure you. You didn't know what he could do. You don't even know how the suit works at all. You fell because your parachute went on. You can't do this kind of things. You're risking your life"

"I risk my life everyday Mr. Stark". Peter mumbled, and Tony went more crazy.

"I heard you SPIDER!. I know you risk your life everyday. And I know you can manage with some things but this is beyond your experience. I forbid you of doing something so reckless again. If you do, I'm going to take the suit away-"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT. I'M SPIDERMAN. YOU'RE NOT SOMEONE THAT CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO." Peter yelled at Tony with anger in his eyes. Tears of anger where coming from the kid. It made tony feel bad. But he couldn't just let it go.

"I can and I will, I'm the one taking care of you. You have your aunt and everything but she doesn't know about this so you need to behave, and this is your last warning Peter. And even if I don't take the suit away you need to know that there will be consequences" Peter didn't say anything.

"What kind of consequences?" Peter asked a little bit scared.

"Nothing to worry about Peter, as it is not going to happen again. If you see something like this again. You're going to call Happy or me, and we will take care of it. I'm serious Peter, you don't want to make me mad." The kid looked sad, but I didn't care. He risked his life tonight. As the kid was silent for the first time in his life, I decided to tell him something to bright his mood a little bit.

"You need to get home now, as its Friday I want you tomorrow at 8 am ready. I'm picking you up. You're going to do something with me in my lab and maybe train a little bit so you can know what your suit really does."

"really?"

"Yes, goodnight. And go home Peter, I will know If you don't" I said, signaling my cellphone. And then I flew away.

Peter's POV

I was so confused right now. Yes I tried to stop this guys from selling their guns and everything, but then I was chasing this guy that I'm going to call vulture. And everything went down from there. Then Mr. Stark saved me and gave me a dressing down. It confused me. Why did he care? I was doing what I always do. And I wasn't going to die. He didn't have the right to talk like me like that. I decided that I was going to return to the party. He didn't own me.

"Peter, Mr. Stark told you that you needed to go home"

"I don't care, Karen he is not my dad. He is not even my boss, he cannot tell me what to do"

"Peter, he at least is conserned about your safety. You need to see that"

"As I told you, he is not my father"

Karen went silent as I walked to the party, And I began to feel bad. I really liked Mr. Stark, and months ago I would have done everything that he told me to do. But then he ignored me a lot and I knew in that moment that he just didn't care about me. So I decided to work on my own, making my own decisions. Now he comes and thinks that he can tell me what to do, but is too late. I don't want him to do it anymore.

"Peter, Mr. Stark is calling you"

"Don't answer Karen, I don't want to talk to him"

"He says that if you don't want to talk to him that's fine, but he wants you to know that you need to go home as he told you to"

"Tell him that he doesn't own me, so I can do everything I want"

I didn't realize that Ive gone too far from the party, so now I was tired and didn't find my way. Then I heard a motor approaching me. And then I was flying. It was Tony.

"What did I tell you to do?"

"Let me go, I don't want to go home, I was at a party. You can't tell me what to do" I was moving and trying to get out of Tony's arms when I saw an opportunity. I kicked Iron Man, and flew away with my webs.

"Peter, Tony is mad, he is just behind you, don't do this." Karen said to me. Then I felt the iron hands wrapping me up again and a sharp pain in my butt

"What are you doing? You've not right" I heard tony Laugh and he told me

"Kid you kicked me, so I think I got my right to make myself clear. If you don't stop fighting there are more of where that came from." He went silent, And I couldn't believe it, TONY STARK SMACKED ME, in my butt. He warned me. He would spank me. I was freaking out but decided to let this go. I couldn't let this happen.

"Home sweet home, Peter. I need you to stay here. Don't make me do something you're going to regret. Get rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day"

"Yes sir"

I went to my room and closed the door. I changed to pajamas. I knew he was watching me so, I needed to sleep. The smack didn't even hurt anymore. And then I began to reflect about my decisions today. Tomorrow was another day anyway.

Tony's POV

I didn't know why I did it, it was just a smack. But the kid had crossed the line. I told him to go home and he just ignored me. And then when I came for him he kicked me. It didn't hurt at all but it distracted me so he could go away. I don't know why the kid loved to make me mad. I hope I was not to hard on him. I was just worried about him. The kid adored me before I don't know what happened. Maybe that's something that we could talk tomorrow. I opened my labs door and decided to not sleep today. The kid and his stupid stunts would just make me have nightmares. I hope tomorrow the kids attitude changed a little. Who I was kidding, this kid is a teenager, but a guy can dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, this is my first time writing fanfiction in English. English is my second language, so I hope that with practice it becomes better. I´ll try to update at least once a week. I´ve read stories about this two guys and I just love their relationship. I decided to write my own story because, i´ve read all the stories, and I needed something to distract myself. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I love to hear feedback so feel free to do it. Another thing, I´ll try to correct my spelling and grammar in last chapter, so if you guys can help me with my typos, I´ll really appreciate it.

Tony´s POV

I don´t sleep. I just can´t, but yesterday was a difficult day. So here I´m at 7 a.m just waking up. I decided to go to the kitchen to drink a cup of coffee.

The first thing that came into my mind this morning was Peter. I don´t know how i´m going to do this. The kid needs someone that keeps him on line. After all he is only fifteen. He is an orphan, and now he only has his aunt. His uncle died, and I think that the kid doesn´t know what to do. I´m not saying that his aunt isn´t doing her job, but she is just busy. Even if she had time she couldn´t do anything about the spider thing. She doesn´t know, and that´s good. For her protection. The less people that know the better, but i´m just Iron Man to him. The guy that helps Peter and nothing else, even if I see the kid as my own. He just doesn´t feel the same.

I finished my ´breakfast´ and decided it was time to pick Peter. I´ll just drive to his apartment and pick him up. I hope he is ready.

Peter´s POV

I woke up at 6 a.m. and decided to take a shower. Last night was eventful. I don't know why I fought Mr. Stark. He was just worried and now I can see it. I just didn't like the fact that I felt weak. After I got out the shower I decided to take breakfast with Aunt May. She really is my everything, I don't know what I'd do without her. I couldn't hear her in the apartment and then I found a note:

"Peter,

they called me at the hospital to cover a shift. You were asleep so I didn't want to wake you up. I will be back at night. Take care.

Aunt May"

Again. She left me alone, once more. I knew that she worked hard to get me stuff. After uncle Ben died we had to move from our home, because we didn't have money to cover the expenses anymore. I told aunt May that I could work, but she just told me to focus on school. And I tried, but being spiderman for me is more important. Something Mr. Stark just can't understand. He just wants me to be safe, something I cannot do, and do my school work like the other kids my age, but I'm not a normal kid.

I decided to eat many bowls of cereal. Mr. Stark told me to be ready at 8, so by 7:30 I was ready. Today I'll talk to him, and apologize for last night actions. In the time that I was waiting for Mr. Stark, I started to think, and got confused about something that happened yesterday. He smacked me, and he looked as if he was ready to give more. And now I don't know how he feels about me. Sure, he tells me to be responsible and everything, but why did he do it? Did he care? Was I a disappointment? I was lost in my thoughts when my cellphone started to ring. It was Mr. Stark

"Hello"

"Good morning, Peter. Are you ready for today? Don't forget to bring your school work and some overnight clothes, I'll ask May for you to stay at the tower tonight"

"Okay, Mr. Stark. I'll be ready in 5 minutes"

"Good, I'll be waiting downstairs kiddo"

He wanted me to stay with him. Did he forgot about our talk?. I hope so. I tried to get everything ready and got out the apartment without forgetting to get May a note.

Tony's POV

I've been waiting the kid for like ten minutes. I thought he said 5, but he is a teenager. He doesn't know how time works or at least that's what happened to me.

"Hello, Mr. Stark"

"Hello again, Peter, and please call me Tony. I have told you. It makes me feel my father when you call me Mr. Stark" He looked down at the sound of my voice.

"Okay, T-Tony" He decided to play some games in his phone and I decided to talk to myself in that time. Today I'm going to set rules for the kid, and tell him what I expect from him, and obviously what he can expect from me. I can't let the kid run on his own. He needs to know that he is not alone, that I can help him.

"what is in that crazy mind of yours kid"

"I don't know, I'm just thinking about yesterday sir"

"What about kid?"

"Nothing important Tony, and can you stop calling me kid? It makes me feel small, and I'm not a child. I'm almost an adult"

"Sure, kid" Peter decided to ignore me after that. Oh my god, he wants me to stop calling him kid and what he does you may ask, he starts to act like one. I really don't understand him. I decided to make a stop at some coffee place that has a drive thru

"what do you want Peter?"

"Nothing Mr. Stark" So now we are going back to Mr. Stark…

"Really kid?, that's how its gonna be?. Just decide for something that you want later, we have work ahead of us. You need something to get energy"

"I'm not hungry. I've already got breakfast"

"I know you kid, you eat like an elephant. A simple breakfast is not going to do you anything. I assure you."

"I just don't like coffee, Mr. Stark"

"Do you think that I don't know that? Why do you think that I stopped here, your favorite coffee shop where you buy that cold beverages that kids this days like"

He didn't realize what I said till he looked at the shop. His eyes got a little excited. He thinks that I don't notice him, but there is no one in this world that I pay more attention to.

"I didn't realize where we were Tony. I would like their ice green/peach tea. Thank you"

I placed my order and his and decided to buy all the muffins they had. I know that he loves the muffins. After they gave us our order, I decided to get to the tower now.

Peter's POV

I don't know why the comment of "kid" made me so mad. I really didn't realize that we were at the coffee shop that Ned and I come every weekend for a chat. I've told Tony, about the place but I didn't know that he knew about it. I know that I just talk and talk to no end with everyone but it seems that Mr. Stark really does pay attention

We got to the Stark tower. Mr. Stark was carrying the stuff he bought at the coffee shop. He didn't want my help at all. We got to Stark's floor and then went to his lab. I decided to start some homework before he told me. I just wanted to distract myself a little bit.

"Peter, I think that you can do your homework later. We need to talk"

And in that moment I just didn't know what to expect from him.

Tony's POV

Listen kid, I need to talk to you about some very important things okay. You can ask me questions after I finish, are we clear?

"Yes, Tony" I wished he told me that he didn't want to talk or something. After thinking about everything I didn't know how to begin.

"Okay, look about what happened yesterday I need to—"

"Tony, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I know I was out of control" I chuckled when I heard the kid apologize.

"Kid, listen, I know that sometimes I'm a little hard to you and that's why I need to tell you somethings okay?, please let me talk and then you can tell me anything you want." He just nodded. "First of all, you need to know that I care about you. I don't know how, and sometimes I just wanted to not care because I'm not someone that I want you to look up to. I've done some stuff that I'm not proud of, and I want you to be better than me in every aspect of life. You need to know that all the stuff that I do is me trying to do good."

"I know that you care, Tony. But I'm spiderman. I need to protect the people. I have that responsibility"

"I know that you want to help people peter, but sometimes, there are things that you can't control. You want to help the little guy. You can't put yourself at risk. You're not ready to do some stuff"

"But I'm Mr. Stark. And I think that you cant see that"

"Peter, you're just a kid. You need to go to school, and finish it. So you can get a job. You can't be a superhero 100% of your life. Is not like that. I do know that you just want to help. I know that, but as I told you. You're not ready. Maybe later you can do some hard stuff, but right now, you just can't"

"But I do, Mr. Stark. Why can't you see it? I'm ready to take anyone. I got my powers, and the suit—"

"That's right, you got a suit that I designed to keep you safe. You know that there are things on that suit that you just can't understand. You haven't got the time to learn about them or have you Mr. Spiderhero"

"I don't need to know everything. I have my powers that's the only thing that I need to protect the people of the city."

"Look Peter, lets make a deal"

"I'm listening"

"I'll let you do more stuff if you really get into training and knowing your suit. You can't just go unprepared."

"But I can, it's not about the suit sir, when I didn't have the suit I did fine"

"YOU DID WHAT?, listen kid, I don't know what is in your mind. So, let me tell you. When you were using your pajamas to fight crime, you only fought to help the little guy, and nothing else. So, you need to prepare. I need you to understand that. And as I told that I care about you, I need to set some rules for you and spiderman. I know that It may not be my place to do so, but there are needed.

"You're right. You got not right to tell me what to do. So, I'm out." He yelled at me. I couldn't believe it. This little spider just didn't understand what is at stake. I needed to get through that thick head of his.

"Friday, please lock all the doors, and don't let the spider get out"

Peter's POV

I ran. I don't know why I did it. I just didn't want to believe that he cared. He didn't have any right over me. He wants to make rules for my safety but I know that these rules are just to keep me in check. Something I don't want him to. Not after uncle Ben. No one has the right to do his job. I couldn't get out the tower. Tony had me trapped here. And now I didn't know what to do.

Tony's POV

I found the kid, and really I just needed to talk to him. He can't do these stuff anymore. If I let him do this, he can get hurt.

"Peter, listen to me. I don't want to replace anyone in your life. I need you to understand that, and as we have known each other I believe that I've begun to understand your actions. But please, just listen"

"I don't want to" He told me in the most childish tone that ive heard coming from his mouth.

"I know that you had a hard life Peter, I just want to make you happy and help you achieve everything you want to do in your life. I know you want to help others, I do to, but you need to understand that you need to be safe. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you"

"I understand Tony, but you really can't stop me from being who I am"

"I know Peter, but you need rules, you're still a kid and don't see the consequences of your acts"

"I can try"

"And that's all I'm asking. First, I need you to keep your grades up. I know that you love your work as a hero but you can't stop being the good student that you've always been. It will help your future. Second, you can't get yourself in danger. I know that you get in danger all the time, but you know what I mean. And if you get yourself in danger you'll not like the consequences"

"what consequences?" He asked with a little bit of confusion in his face.

"It depends on the situation, but let me finish. Third, you can't lie to me. I can't help you if you do. That's something that will count as if you put yourself in danger"

"I think I can do that Tony"

"I hope you can Peter, you need to understand that the consequences consist on grounding you and in worst cases, I will resort to do something from my mother's book"

"What is that Tony?"

"I'll spank you if you endanger your life or lie to me. If you do other things as failing on school or talking back, I will find some other punishment, but now this. I don't tolerate you being hurt"

"I don't want that tony"

"Are you afraid that I could hurt you?"

"I know that you'll never hurt me, Tony. I just don't feel that is the right way of handling me"

"we will see, after all, you don't know to worry if you stop doing stupid things right?"

"Right"

And that's how our conversation went. I don't know if he understood. He is finishing his homework. When he does, I will let him help me with some tech, that I'm doing. After all he is a genius. I just need to wait for him to break the rules, or just doing what I ask him. But who am I kidding the kid will get himself in trouble. I just know it.


End file.
